Perséfone y Hades
by Kokoro-Yolin-chan
Summary: Hades es el dios del Inframundo, es el dios de la Muerte... y la muerte es aquello a los que los seres vivos más temen. Perséfone es la hija de la Madre Tierra, Perséfone es la vida. Una rara anología en el universo de Bleach. IchiRuki.


**Este es un one-shot un poco largo, lo comencé a escribir unos días antes de mi cumpleaños (septiembre), pero la idea la tenía desde hacía medio año, jeje. Sólo que ahora me di cuenta de que tengo "paro literario" en otra de mis historias, y decidí que lo mejor me estoy forzando en esa historia; y tal vez debe dejar sacar otros proyectos que en mente para librar un poco de espacio (ya saben, las USB´s tienen cierta capacidad y si la rebasas necesitas "limpiar" los archivos, no?). La historia nació porque viendo la pintura de El Rapto de Perséfone por Hades en un libro, se me vino a la mente una analogía de estos personajes, bueno, creo que es obvio quién representa a cada quién, no? Decidí terminarlo para estas fechas, porque ya lo quería sacar a la luz y en parte porque esta historia comenzó como un autoregalo (por mi cumpleaños; para los que no lo crean es bueno que en tu cumpleaños tú mismo te des algo ya que siempre pasa que recibes regalos que no siempre son de tu agrado, no?) Y por la obvia alusión a la muerte y los festejos del Día de Muertos aquí en México.**

Espero les guste tanto como a mí y obvio, es un fic para apoyar al IchiRuki, si no han visto la tercera película se habrán dado cuenta de las obvias insinuaciones, no??? (Nadie lo creía, pero como en una de las películas e Inuyasha, el "perrito" y Kagome acabaron juntos, no???)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, obviamente no me pertenece, la historia y los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, y sólo los trabajos para hacer una historia de mi propia y loca mente freak sin ganaar ni un centavo por ello

* * *

_**.**_

_**Así, cual Perséfone y Hades… pero de una manera absurdamente diferente...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Perséfone es hija de la Madre Tierra, Deméter, llena de vida y vigor; es el sol de la primavera en la naturaleza, es dulzura y amabilidad, la hija amada que tiene dentro de sí la luz de la vida…**_

Ichigo tiene el cabello naranja, un color totalmente llamativo y que le ha causado muchos problemas en su joven vida, tiene una familia un tanto peculiar, es un joven con el rostro permanentemente ceñudo que puede asustar a cualquiera, rudo, nada sutil y demasiado directo; un joven normal… que desde pequeño ha podido ver espíritus… eso y lo acontecido con su madre en su infancia hacen que sea una persona arisca, que se siente inundado por la lluvia dentro de él.

_**Hades es el dios del Inframundo, un lugar sin vida y lleno de obscuridad… es temido por muchos como el más fiero de los dioses, no se le considera benévolo y muchas veces es visto como el dios sin misericordia y despiadado, pero… cada quien tiene su forma de ver la muerte…**_

Rukia es una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, fue una niña huérfana que tuvo que sobrevivir en uno de los lugares más rudos de toda la Sociedad de Almas, tuvo la tristeza de ver morir en sus manos a una de las personas que más admiraba… todo lo que ha pasado en su vida ha forjado su carácter; fue adoptada por el Clan Kuchiki, ahora pertenece a la nobleza y es alguien que sabe lo que vale, que tiene seguridad y un temple de hierro. Rukia fue calumniada por muchos, pues desde su adopción era vista con malos ojos al no haber pasado por todas las dificultades que los demás habían pasado en la academia. Es una mujer fuerte, seria, sincera y decidida… pero solitaria.

_**Un día Hades subió al mundo terrestre desde su reino de la Muerte y vio a Perséfone en un jardín con otras ninfas recolectando flores.**_

Nunca había estado en aquel lugar y su capitán la había mandado para una misión en el mundo humano y vigilar un distrito, al ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki se saltó todas esas prácticas que en la academia se realizaban; aceptó la misión para poder mostrar su valía, no necesitaba que su hermano la estuviera cuidando siempre y con esta misión lo demostraría…

**… _Hades jamás había estado tan cerca de algo tan bello y lleno de vida; y quedó prendado de ella…_**

Para Rukia todo era nuevo: las costumbres, las personas y sus comportamientos… sin embargo sentía una sensación de libertad, algo que nunca había sentido ni en la gran mansión Kuchiki.

El extraño joven con el que se encontró resultó ser todo un caso: un humano en apariencia normal que podía no sólo ver espíritus sino que la podía ver a ella y a los hollows. Ichigo siempre la ha parecido una persona llena de vida, literalmente hablando, él es muy importante para ella y sabe que es por ella que la vida del joven cambió… él insiste en que es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y le estará eternamente agradecido… ella no está muy de acuerdo en ello.

_**No todos los humanos tenemos la capacidad de entender la muerte, nos aferramos a este mundo como si fuera lo único que hay… porque es lo único que conocemos; la muerte siempre se ve como la obscuridad y el tormento sin misericordia; pero, ¿quién sabe lo que en verdad hay allá?**_

Encontrar a esa extraña chica peleando con aquel monstruo fue sorprendente, incluso para él, pero más extraño fue saber quién era y a qué decía dedicarse; en ese momento no lo creyó, pero en el ataque del hollow a sus hermanas sintió un miedo, desesperación… ¿de nuevo no iba a poder hacer nada por proteger a su familia?... sin embargo ocurrió un milagro: esa chica, la shinigami le dio algo que siempre anheló: el poder para proteger lo que más quiere. Aquella vez bajo la lluvia había fallado, había dejado que su persona más amada sufriera por su incapacidad de protegerla, ahora… él tenía el poder para que eso no pasara nunca más.

En tan sólo unos cuantos meses la menuda mujer fue capaz de cambiar su mundo, de ser parte de él, con todas las locuras que esto implicaba, para él Rukia jamás fue alguien que invadiera su soledad, era más bien alguien con quien compartir la carga que sentía en su corazón.

_**Hades decidió raptar a Perséfone y llevarla al Averno junto a él, el dios sabía que ella por voluntad no querría estar ahí y se preguntó cómo es que un ser de luz iba a sobrevivir en un mundo de muerte… Perséfone entristeció al verse desprovista de todo ser vivo, sin sus flores y su sol, sin los ríos y sin los animales,… sin su familia.**_

Cuando su hermano fue al mundo humano para llevársela ella ya sabía lo que podía esperar, estaba consciente de que lo que había hecho merecía un castigo; y es por ello que había decidido huir… para no afectar al ceñudo muchacho de cabello naranjas más de lo que ya lo había hecho, había decidido que lo mejor sería alejarse y dejarlo continuar su vida, que viviera puesto que él sí tenía una vida por delante… y no quería que eso se perdiera por algo de lo que ella tenía la absoluta culpa.

Sólo que no contó con la obstinación del chico, no contó con su afán de hacerse el héroe y no contó con su persistencia de rescatarla aún cuando ella no se lo había pedido.

_**Hades por complacer a su amada, le dio sirvientes para que la acompañaran, mandó hacer un hermoso trono del ébano más negro y una corona de perlas negras, pero nada servía para hacer sonreír a la bella Perséfone…**_

Para Rukia era incomprensible lo bien que Ichigo se había adaptado a la Sociedad de Almas en los días posteriores a su rescate, parecía que había estado siempre ahí o que en verdad el pertenecía a ese lugar, pero tan rápido como ese pensamiento vino, trató de alejarlo, sabía que Ichigo pertenecía a otro lugar porque estaba vivo, el tenía aún que pasar por muchas cosas y vivir un tanto más… podía ser que Ichigo se sintiera cómodo en ese lugar pero la realidad era que este era un mundo de muerte, un mundo en donde los vivos no debían estar.

Para Ichigo, los pocos días que pasó en la sociedad de Almas, después de rescatar a Rukia le hicieron darse cuenta de que no se sentía extraño en este mundo, lo cual debería ser lo normal… pero… ¿cuándo él había sido normal? Estaba consciente de que no pertenecía a ese mundo, él estaba vivo, pero había algo que también lo ataba a este mundo de almas…

_**Hasta que Hades triste y desesperado por el dictamen de Zeus de llevar nuevamente a Perséfone a la superficie por encargo de la diosa Deméter, engañó a Perséfone para que comiera seis granos de un fruto de granada…nadie puede salir del Averno si ha ingerido alimento alguno proveniente de este lugar…**_

Rukia sabía que se había encariñado de más con aquel humano, pero esta vez debía ser fuerte y darle a entender a Ichigo que su lugar no estaba ahí, el tenía que vivir, el _debía_ vivir y ella ya le había quietado mucha de su tranquilidad, lo quería y no sólo porque se parecía a aquella persona tan importante para ella, aunque muchos lo dudaran Rukia sabía perfectamente cuales eran las diferencias entre uno y otro.

_**Nadie sabe cómo ni cuándo va a morir, nadie está preparado para ello, por eso es mejor vivir la vida, disfrutando cada segundo que estás aquí, haciendo lo que debes de hacer y no arrepintiéndote de nada ni dejar nada para después… o peor, dejar de hacer las cosas… de lo que más te arrepientes no es de las cosas que hiciste, sino de las que no hiciste.**_

Al término de la guerra la Sociedad de Almas por fin restaurada, ofreció a los humanos implicados una recompensa por su ayuda prestada: el volver a sus hogares y la certeza de que nunca más se verían implicados en situaciones similares: les ofrecían una vida tranquila, lejos de cualquier amenaza espiritual y la garantía de una vida plena y en paz, pero sobe todo les ofrecían su normalidad… para ninguno fue un alivio esto, ¿renunciar a sus amigos y a la satisfacción de proteger a aquellos que amaban era una recompensa? Una persona externó el naciente coraje que todos sentían, ¿ese era su "premio" por lo que habían hecho? ¡Más bien parecía que querían deshacerse de ellos! De ser cierto ninguno querían ninguna recompensa…

_**Perséfone recibió alegre la noticia de volver junto a sus seres queridos… pero una parte de ella deseaba quedarse en este lugar, había descubierto que poseía una escondida belleza y este obscuro lugar por momentos le parecía un lugar seguro… sin embargo, eso no era todo: La diosa de la luz y la primavera se había encariñado con el amo de ese lugar y fue ella quien lo vio cómo en verdad era este: un ser solitario, obscuro y melancólico que era incomprendido pues representaba todo lo que un ser vivo teme; sus melancólicas facciones y su tranquila presencia serían lo que Perséfone más extrañaría.**_

Cuando Ichigo y sus demás amigos se negaron a tener una vida normal, a la Cámara de los 46 no pareció agradarles la idea y sobrevino una enorme discusión por si los humanos debían seguir al tanto de este mundo, la resolución se inclinaba por el lado de no dejarlos nunca más ingresar a ese lugar, incluso varios capitanes abogaron por lo jóvenes humanos ya que era un injusticia hacerlos a un lado después de la gran ayuda que todos habían prestado; todo parecía obscuro y esta vez ni siquiera toda su fuerza podría ayudarlos y ¡diablos! No era justo que esto se le viniera encima cuando recién había aclarado sus sentimientos y cuando por fin estaba comenzando a vivir; Ichigo tenía sueños y claro que quería cumplirlos, pero sabía que no se podía pedir todo y desgraciadamente la balanza parecía inclinarse hacia un lado… si eso pasaba, ¿el sol negro se sentiría inundado de nuevo por la lluvia sin una luna blanca que lo salvara de ahogarse?

_**Es natural temerle a la muerte, la muerte es algo desconocido… y lo desconocido causa temor…**_

Cuando todo parecía decidido, una presencia irrumpió en la sala donde se deliberaba el asunto de los humanos dejando desconcertados a más de la mitad de los presentes…

Sin esa presencia los acuerdos nunca se hubieran dado de tal manera que las personas implicadas salieran ganando, fue un suceso que dejó desconcertados a muchos… ¿así que por eso Ichigo era tan fuerte? ¡Menuda sorpresa les habían dado!

_**Al llegar Zeus al Infierno para llevar consigo a la joven se sorprendió de la tristeza que emanaba la misma; pero Hades jugando su carta final, dijo que la joven no podría regresar: había comido frutos dentro del reino de la muerte… Perséfone se dividía entre la emoción y la culpabilidad…**_

Un hombre de edad avanzada mira por la ventana, poco a poco se acerca la primavera, pero aún pueden verse rastros del invierno… su mirada se ve pensativa, sin embargo está feliz; espera pacientemente la visita de ciertas personas, en especial de una… que por raro que parezca aún no conoce o al menos no en persona.

_**Zeus, el dios supremo dictaminó que Perséfone pasaría una temporada en el infierno y otra en la Tierra… pasaría un mes al lado de Hades por cada grano que había comido…Es por eso que existe el invierno y la primavera, la vida y muerte son un ciclo que se debe cumplir, la muerte no es un fin: sino el comienzo de algo.**_

El hombre junto a la ventana suspira pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, siente tristeza de que su familia no esté cerca de él; pero sabe que en el lugar donde se encuentra su primogénito es feliz, pero sobre todo está en paz.

_**Deméter entristece cuando su hija no está con ella y es por eso que la Tierra y sus frutos comparten su dolor… pero sabe que su hija, la hija de la Madre Tierra, la mujer llena de vida y vigor; la que es el sol de la primavera en la naturaleza, la joven cuya mirada emana dulzura y amabilidad, la hija amada que tiene dentro de sí la luz de la vida… puede convivir con el mundo de la Muerte…**_

Aún después de tanto tiempo, y después de tantos años hay veces que una parte de Rukia piensa que tal vez Ichigo debió haberle hecho caso desde el principio; pudo haber tenido una vida diferente y sin tantos problemas…

**… _su consuelo en los seis meses que pasa sola es saber lo feliz que su hija es con el Dios de la Muerte en un reino donde la obscuridad manda, en un mundo en tinieblas donde Perséfone es la luz de Hades._**

Pese a los años, esa conexión que tienen desde que se conocieron nunca se ha perdido y ahora en un día nublado y con la certeza de que una lluvia se acerca, oye los gritos de unos niños entusiasmados por jugar en la lluvia… su mirada es dirigida hacia el portal de aquella casa enorme para ver lo que hay detrás de la mirada de una menuda y aparentemente delicada mujer.

Siempre ha sabido qué es lo que esa mujer está pensando, cada uno de los detalles y cada trozo de pensamiento, lo sabe tan bien que cualquier persona puede decir que se leen la mente, frunce el ceño y con voz potente alerta a los niños a tener cuidado con los charcos de agua y mientras dice esto va acercándose a la mujer, quien ha adivinado sus pensamientos y voltea la cara con altivez y molestia hacia el lado contrario por donde se acerca el hombre.

.

Siente su cara cerca y la respiración tibia en una de sus mejillas, sin embargo ha decidido no voltear.

.

-Oye – pregunta con un tono un tanto molesto- ¿se puede saber por qué demonios estás pensando nuevamente eso?

-Idiota – responde con un siseo bajo - ¿quién te crees para decir si pienso o no en algo? ¡No seas tan creído que el mundo no gira en torno a ti!

-Ni siquiera lo negaste tonta- ahora suaviza un poco la mirada- te lo dije la primera vez que viene y te lo he repetido mil veces; tu cambiaste mi vida, detuviste la lluvia en mi…

.

La mujer comienza a sentir como sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecer y lentamente voltea la cara; no hay una mirada melosa viéndola como un cristal a punto de romperse, sin embargo la mirada que tiene su acompañante le gusta mil veces más que eso: una mirada pura, con el ceño un poco fruncido pero decidida que dice sin cursilerías innecesarias que nunca se ha arrepentido de su decisión y cuán profundos son los sentimientos que le profesa, únicamente equiparables con lo que ella siente por él.

.

-Vale, vale; no hay necesidad de un discurso meloso…

-Y tú sabes que no te debes de culpar, fue algo que yo solo decidí; y sabes que nunca me he arrepentido de esta decisión; sabía perfectamente lo que había de un lado y otro de la balanza.

-¿Nunca has pensado que tu vida serías más fácil? ¿Qué tendrías menos carga en tus hombros? Si tan sólo la primera vez me hubieras hecho caso…

.

El hombre suelta una sonrisa irónica y voltea a ver a los niños jugando en los charcos del jardín, su mirada se detiene un las risas que los dos niños tienen mientras una suave llovizna comienza a caer.

.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! Es hora que se metan a la casa, si es que mañana no quieren estar enfermos y poder ir a ver a su abuelo.

.

Los niños paran su juego y voltean a ver al adulto que ha gritado, una sonrisa infantil y emocionada cruza sus caras…

.

-¿¡En serio!? Hace mucho que no lo vemos… - dice un niño con una cabellera tan colorida como su padre y con unos vivaces ojos violetas.

-¡¡Sí!! Ahora si podré pedirle al abuelo nuevos juguetes – el otro niño secunda el comentario de su gemelo, ahora mirando a sus progenitores con su mirada ámbar y su cabellera negra.

.

Emocionados corren hacia sus habitaciones a secarse, sabiendo que pronto se servirá la cena y a su tío no le gusta esperar mucho.

.

-Pese a que eres al menos diez veces más vieja que yo parece que aún eres una adolescente insegura y… - el comentario del varón se pierde por el golpe en el estómago recibido de la mujer.

-Vuelve a decir que soy vieja y me aseguraré de que mañana tu padre en lugar de felicitaciones reciba condolencias.

-Maldita… tan sólo trataba de decir lo evidente – dice mientras pasa una mano por su estómago y voltea hacia otro lado – nunca me he arrepentido, y sé que volvería a pasar por todo nuevamente si al final el resultado es el mismo.

.

Un momento de silencio toma lugar, e Ichigo siente como una mano pequeña toma su mano con un poco de torpeza.

.

-Idiota…

.

Es la única palabra que sale de Rukia, e Ichigo no puede evitar soltar un bufido con una sonrisa en la cara mientras baja su cabeza hasta quedar de frente con Rukia…

.

-Ya está servida la cena, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a los demás; Rukia.

.

Con fastidio Ichigo eleva la mirada hasta encontrarse con el causante de la interrupción; aún después de años de convivir en la misma casa los roces de personalidades no han parado.

.

-Gracias Byakuya – responde con molestia Ichigo – tan sólo queríamos tener un tiempo a solas, ya sabes sin personas que vengan innecesariamente a interrumpir…

-Nii-sama, gracias – y sin más se acerca a su hermano y tiende los brazos para poder cargar al pequeño bulto que los mira fijamente.

.

Byakuya no puede evitar ver a su persona más amada en esa pequeña que ahora carga y suspira porque es irónico que también le recuerde tanto a un niño escandaloso que no solo una, sino varias veces se atrevió a desafiarlo; nadie puede negar quién es su padre, vamos ¡si tienen siempre la misma expresión con el ceño fruncido tatuada en la cara! Deja a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre y se encamina hacia el comedor.

Ichigo ve a Rukia jugar con esa pequeña copia de ella; se acerca y le habla a la pequeña.

-Mañana por fin conocerás a tu abuelo, ¡ha estado fastidiando porque ya ha pasado casi un año y sólo te conoce en fotos! Vámonos, es hora de ir a cenar si no queremos que el gruñón que tienes por tío vuelva a venir.

Las figuras desaparecen por un largo corredor, sin percatarse de que la lluvia ha cesado y por entre las espesas nubes se filtran unos rayos de luz.

* * *

Entendiendo la analogía con el mito, es obvio cuál fue la condición para estar en la Sociedad de almas que le dieron a Ichigo, no?? Es por ello que él sabía que había en cada lado de la balanza, espero les haya gustado y dejen un review, ya sea para decirme que les gustó o si mejor se hubiera quedado en el baúl de los recuerdos, y Felices Fiestas de Muertos en México y en donde sea que lo lean. Bye bye!!

PD: Una locura, pero viendo los capítulos del pasado de los vizards, no notaron que Byakuya de joven es idéntico a Toushiro??? Se que es una locura mía, pero es que en serio no se me quita de la cabeza que bien pudiera ser su hijo perdido (lo siento lo tenía que externar), bueno, fin del momento de debraye...


End file.
